Sequel to Consequences
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Kurt may never want to have sex again if this is the consequence...


Sequel to Consequences

… _**Burt looked at his son. "Kurt, baby, this is for your own good you are too young for sex and since you have proven you can't be trusted to make the right decisions this is the only way I can be sure that you will obey me."**_

_**Kurt nodded his head, "Yes daddy, I'm sorry."**_

_**Burt nodded. " I know son. Now as for the fact that you two obviously believe the other is out to get you in trouble we are going to do something a little differently this weekend. Both of you follow me, "Burt said as he made his way up the stairs.**_

_**Kurt and Noah followed both wondering what he could possibly mean.**_

They followed their daddy into the living room which they were surprised to find had an adult playpen. The sides where high enough that neither boy would be able to leave it since there was only one entrance and exit but it had a lock on the outside that they couldn't reach when inside. The boys exchanged looks as Burt opened the gate.

"Noah get inside you can play for a little while, Kurt you come with me."

Noah did as he was told and crawled inside and Burt shut and locked the gate behind him, then turned to leave the room with Kurt following behind.

They arrived in the family room and Burt turned towards Kurt. "Lay down on your back, Kurt" he said and Kurt did as he was told. It was weird wearing the chastity device and feeling so full but he was getting somewhat used to it. Burt came over holding something in his hand that Kurt couldn't see but he soon recognized exactly what it was his daddy had and his face went beat red. In his daddy's hand he held a diaper it actually had ducks on it Kurt felt his eyes begin to water as he realized his fate. This was humiliating.

"Daddy, Kurt choked out only to find a pacifier place into his open mouth he wanted to spit it out but the look on his daddy's face told him that would be a big mistake, so instead he began sucking on it staring at his daddy with anger in his eyes.

"Now Kurt, Burt began ignoring his sons glare, the chastity device has a tiny slot that allows you to still go potty but since you have decided to act like an untrustworthy child you have lost the privilege of using the big boy potty, so from now on when you are home you will only be permitted to wear a diaper. Now for the rest of the night you will wear the plug and harness but in the morning I will remove the plug and harness however that will be replaced by another chastity device one only removed for bath time for now. Now when you have to go to school you will wear a plug and cock ring so that you aren't tempted to do anything inappropriate for a baby boy. Once home depending on how well you have behaved the ring and plug will be removed and you will be put in a diaper. This way you might think before you decide to have _**any **_kind of sexual contact." He finished putting the diaper on Kurt.

"Okay come on Kurt lets go and let you play with your brother." Kurt began to stand but Burt stopped him. "Kurt, you are not old enough to walk you are to crawl only as soon as the diaper is on you are no longer allowed to walk you will crawl."

Kurt got on his hands and knees and with his head down still sucking on the pacifier he followed his daddy out of the room for the humiliating crawl into the living room.

As Kurt made his way slowly back into the living room he saw Noah look up at him from his spot in the playpen. Noah's eyes widened as he saw Kurt's new wardrobe. Kurt blushed looking down in shame as he crawled into the playpen and their daddy locked it back up.

"I am going to get you dinner ready. You two behave yourselves."

With that he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Noah turned to Kurt. "You're he started.."

"Yes" Kurt spoke taking the pacifier out of his mouth, "I am wearing a diaper Noah dad has taken my walking and bathroom privileges away."

"How long?" Noah asked.

Kurt looked down tears threatening to fall, "I don't know."

Noah reached a hand out towards Kurt and Kurt curled into Noah's embrace. "Shh", he said rubbing gentle circles on his brothers back. "It's okay."

Kurt pulled back and locked eyes with him "I don't", he hiccupped, breathe ragged from crying. "I mean I am not" but he stopped as Burt came into the room in his hands he held two bottles Kurt was stunned silent.

He didn't know what he had expected but his father carrying a second bottle was not it. He had seen Noah drinking from one before but Burt had never made him do it. It did make sense though since he was no longer allowed to use the bathroom or walk why should he be allowed to eat like a big boy. Burt looked at his boys and smiled they were holding one another and it seemed as though they had forgotten there previous anger from one another. Burt walked the rest of the way to the playpen and handed a bottle to Noah.

"Here you go son drink up. Didn't want you to be jealous since your 'baby' brother will be over here eating from one to."

He looked at Kurt and then unlocked the lock telling Kurt to come here Kurt did as told and crawled out of the pen and after their daddy had locked it again he followed him over to the couch as his daddy sat down and pulled him into his lap. It was weird he normally only laid over his lap for punishment and always on his stomach he was facing his dad this time and when he pulled him closer Kurt tensed but went without a word Burt cradled an arm behind his neck and tipped Kurt's head back angling him before bringing the bottle he still held up to Kurt's lips. Kurt kept his lips closed refusing to part them. Burt frowned.

"Come on Kurt be a good boy and open up for daddy."

Kurt frowned he didn't want to make him any madder but this was embarrassing and humiliating. He glanced at Noah who was sucking on his bottle and staring at them. Kurt looked at his dad but still didn't open his mouth."

"Kurt." Burt said with more force. "If you do not open that mouth you will go to bed with nothing in your tummy and I don't think you want that. This is how a baby eats and that is exactly what you are now are you going to eat or not."

Kurt huffed but opened his lips slightly and allowed Burt to slip the nipple into his mouth. He gave an experimental suck and the liquid came out into his mouth it tasted like vanilla and he assumed it was the Ensure he had seen in the fridge. It was perfect looked like baby formula and had health benefits that made sure he would be getting what he needed. Kurt continued to drink and Burt rocked him gently causing Kurt to relax in the safe feel of his dad's arms before he knew it he could hardly keep his eyes open as he closed them he continued to suck before he fell asleep and the bottle slid out of his mouth with a pop.

Burt looked down at his baby boy and smiled he gently place Kurt on his back on the couch and placed some pillows around him and placing a blanket over him before going over towards Noah who had fallen asleep in the play pen he placed a blanket over him as well then took one last look at his boys as he took the bottles into the kitchen so he could clean them up and eat something himself.

AN: So this turned out way different that I expected not even sure really I blame it on the Puck/Kurt daddy series I have been reading on LJ, let me know what you think. If you like it maybe I will continue. It has defiantly taken a much different turn from the series this was based off of. So I think of it as this is where there universe could take a turn too and that is where I have gone. Hope you liked it. I really don't even know I have surprised myself with this fic.

Comments are always welcomed. Thanks.

~Crystal~


End file.
